theres got to be more to life
by beckie13
Summary: song fic to stacey orricos song theres got to be more. rhr fluff


Hey everyone this is a he/r songfic to Stacey orricos song there got to be more (to life)  
  
Read and enjoy and please no flames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I've got it all but I'm so deprived.  
  
I go up come down and I'm emptier inside.  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing.  
  
And why can't I let it go?*  
  
Hermione sighed as she moved in closer to her freckly, red headed friend and there lips touched.  
  
"Hermione get up!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"wha?" asked Hermione confused. She sat up and looked at her friend then at her surroundings. She was in Ginny's room at the burrow.  
  
"Morning sleepy head it's almost noon" said Ginny sitting at the end of Hermione's bed. "What's wrong" she asked as she saw Hermione's confused face.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm going to get dressed. Meet you downstairs in ten minutes" she said getting out of bed.  
  
"Ok see you down stairs then" said the red head shutting the door behind her.  
  
"It's nothing just a dream" mumbled Hermione to herself.  
  
*There's got to be more to life.  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me.  
  
Cause the more that I'm.  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well its life, but I'm sure. there's got to be more.  
  
Than wanting more.*  
  
Why would I have that dream if it didn't mean anything? Thought Hermione as she ate her breakfast.  
  
"Umm food" said Ron sitting down opposite Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed at the thought of her dream.  
  
"What's wrong hermy" he asked concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing I'm ok"  
  
*I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly.  
  
Here in the moment I'm half way out the door.  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing.*  
  
As she sat reading another book Hermione thought of the last six years. Her and Ron had been through some tough times together. Helping harry defeat lord Voldermort. Freeing Sirius.  
  
*There's got to be more to life.  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me.  
  
Cause the more that I'm.  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well its life, but I'm sure. there's got to be more.  
  
Than wanting more.  
  
I'm wanting more.*  
  
Did she want more than just friendship? Or was it just her hormones?  
  
"Hermione dear is there something wrong?" asked mrs weasley.  
  
"No what would give you that idea?"  
  
"Well dear you have been staring at that page for about fifteen minutes"  
  
"Oh well there is something"  
  
"What is it you know you can tell me"  
  
"Well I had a confusing dream about Ron"  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
"Well we where kind of kissing in it"  
  
Suddenly mrs weasley burst out giggling.  
  
Hermione looked at her hands close to tears.  
  
"oh I'm sorry love its just so funny. I had this same conversation with Ron a week ago"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well minus the book"  
  
"So what do you think it means?"  
  
"It means you have a crush on him"  
  
*I'm always waiting on something other than this.  
  
Why am I feeling like there's something I've missed.  
  
There's got to be more to life.  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me.  
  
Cause the more that I'm.  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well its life, but I'm sure. there's got to be more.  
  
Than wanting more.*  
  
"Hey Ron" said Hermione sitting down next to him on the hill.  
  
"Hey Hermy" he said looking at her. "what's up?"  
  
"Well I just had an interesting conversation with your mum"  
  
"What about?" he asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"She said you had a dream about a week ago"  
  
"What! I cant believe she told you"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"That I fancy you"  
  
"You fancy me?"  
  
"Yeah I thought my mum told you"  
  
"No your mum told me you where commentating Quiddich in your sleep"  
  
"Oh, oh no what have I done"  
  
"But her as long as we are on the subject. I kind of like you more than a friend to"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
Hermione sighed as she moved into Ron and there lips touched.  
  
Ron never has to know I tricked him. Thought Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
hoped you liked it I know it was short!  
  
Please review. 


End file.
